<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother's Day by captain_chased_by_time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117043">Mother's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_chased_by_time/pseuds/captain_chased_by_time'>captain_chased_by_time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_chased_by_time/pseuds/captain_chased_by_time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick and fluffy Captain Swan Mother's Day one shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mother's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Happy Mother’s Day,” Killian whispered against her skin as he kissed softly behind her ear, scruff scratching lightly against her. Emma was lying on her side, scrolling aimlessly through her phone with their bedroom TV on in the background, tuned to an episode of Gilmore Girls she had seen a thousand times. Killian’s gift to her was a night of peace. He bathed and put the baby down while she had the chance to be lazy for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma had spent the day with her baby girl and her parents. It was her first Mother’s Day since Hope was born and it was beyond anything she could ever have dreamed of. Hope - or rather Killian - bought her a sweet card, a beautiful bouquet of flowers, and a dainty silver anklet that had an even more adorable, matching tiny one for Hope. She cried when she opened it and showered her tiny baby with a million kisses. Part of her still couldn’t believe that she was a mother, let alone the mother of this wonderful little girl. All day she felt as if her heart world burst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, grinning as her husband settled into bed behind her. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you more.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tight against him. “You are an incredible mother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She makes it easy. . . sometimes.” Emma grinned. Waking up multiple times a night every night is not exactly her definition of easy, but the way Hope calmed when either she or Killian held her was worth every second of lost sleep. Thankfully, she’s been getting better at sleeping through the night and Emma was silently praying tonight would be one of those nights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye. She’s perfect.” They heard Hope fussing through the baby monitor. Killian sighed, shifting so he can get up and see what’s up with Hope. “I got her. You, my love, should enjoy that bath you’ve been wanting.” He kissed her cheek gingerly before leaving the room. Less than a minute later, she heard him cooing through the monitor as she started to get undressed. “Hello beautiful. What’s got you all fussy, lass?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma giggled softly and turned the water on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did I get so lucky?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Killian didn’t return until she had already settled into the bath. He poked his head into the bathroom. “Oh hello there, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi handsome. Hope’s okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgot to put Snuggles next to her.” Snuggles was Hope’s stuffed dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m shocked she wasn’t screaming bloody murder.” Emma joked as Killian knelt down next to the tub to kiss her softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a nice day, love?” He asked, his thumb gently stroking her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was wonderful.” She smiled at him, still having to convince herself that this wasn’t a dream - that the man sitting in front of her is her husband who she has a wonderful daughter with. “Why are you still over there and not in here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I was going to ask if you wanted wine to go with that bath of yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma moaned. Wine and a bath? Heaven. “That sounds better than sex.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian chuckled. “I’m choosing to ignore that,” he said as he stood to run down to the kitchen to fetch a bottle and two glasses. Emma was humming to herself when he eventually returned, sitting in pure bliss surrounded by bubbles. “Someone’s happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very. And I’ll be even more happy when you hand me that glass you’re pouring.” Killian obliged, handing her the large glass. “My savior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s supposed to be the other way around, lass,” he joked, pouring his own glass before gently clinking it against Emma’s. His eyes took her in. She was happy, glowing, sexy, and all his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Care to join me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I quite like the view from here.” He said, smirking as his eyes scanned her body, bubbles beginning to fade. Killian leaned against the bathroom counter, allowing her to enjoy her moments of peace and quiet, sipping his glass of wine. He was the lucky one. A man with his past, someone who has taken lives and stolen from so many, hardly deserved a woman as wonderful as the one he has the privilege of calling his wife let alone the mother of his incredible, brilliant, beautiful daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma noticed him staring - both at her and off into space. “Penny for your thoughts babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just thinking about how I got so lucky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep saying things like that and you might get </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight.” Emma teased, finishing her glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian chuckled, taking her empty glass from her. “You finish up in here and I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” He left a chaste kiss on her lips before leaving the room. Something about that sentence, that quick kiss left a fire in her belly. She knew exactly what this man was capable of and he still had the power to leave her with butterflies in her stomach. Emma spent the next 15 minutes lounging lazily in the bathtub, day dreaming of what her husband had planned for her to finish off one of the best days of her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second Emma got out of the tub Hope started crying. She sighed as she heard Killian jump out of bed to go to her. They were going through a bit of a dry spell and her thoughts had her riled up. She missed him. She missed the way he kissed her as if he was claiming her as his own. She missed the way his finger tips danced over her skin, teasing her. She missed the way his teeth would gently nip at her skin, making his way down her body. She missed the way his tongue felt when he flicked it against her clit. She missed the way he slid his fingers in so easily, working her to new heights every time. She missed the way he whispered dirty things in her ear and against her skin and the way his voice dropped to a timbre reserved for those words only. God, she missed the way it felt when he slipped inside her, joining them together like two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. It’s been so long</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Most chances they had were either interrupted by crying or one of them was too tired to function let alone fuck. It’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>months </span>
  </em>
  <span>without a proper release and she desperately missed her husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma dried herself off with a fluffy white towel that she wrapped around her before heading back into the bedroom. She heard Killian humming to Hope through the monitor. She smiled thinking that Hope was just crying because she knew he’d come running to her to sing her to sleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little rascal.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had her daddy wrapped around her little finger and she knew it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep little angel. I’ll see you in the morning.” Killian said softly. Emma was lost in thought, still wrapped in the towel staring at a picture from their wedding day when he returned. “Now I believe we should have a few hours before we’re so rudely interrupted.” He joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma giggled and turned to face him. Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor when she saw him, standing before her in nothing but black silk boxer shorts. Killian read her so well. Somehow, he always knew what she needed. He walked over to her, toying with the top of her towel, blue eyes staring deeply into hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought it was time we had some fun of our own,” Killian purred, his voice dropping to a place that made Emma’s entire body tingle as he tugged gently at the towel, letting it drop to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It really was a happy day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Mother's Day everyone! Leave a comment or send me a message on Tumblr at <a href="https://cluttermind.tumblr.com/">Cluttermind</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>